battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nollin Sonann
Nollin Sonann (ノリン・ソナン) is the younger sister of Itall Sonann. Like her brother and father, she became afflicted with the Maske Tumor disease after taking part in the excavation of the Goldstock. She is the true "biological mother" of Yoko, who was originally a Maske Tumor extracted from Nollin's body.GUNNM Mars Chronicle, Chapter 30, part 2 History Nollin worked with her scholar father Krucht and brother Itall in the excavation search at the Merli Jota Ruins (also known as the "Face Rock") in northwestern Cydonia. Their team discovered a box one morning, and Princess Kagura Dornburg, whom Nollin adores, came for an inspection later that day to witness the unsealing. After Itall retrieved the Goldstock inside the box, Kagura left with it and ordered her bodyguards to to kill all the excavation members by blow up the cave. The Sonanns barely survived the explosion and only escaped because Itall's friend Johan Waltz held Policella Porwit hostage after a gunfight and hijacked Kagura's transport. Nollin was critically injured in the explosion and bleeding out, and the survivors were eventually forced to surrender to the authority to get her medical help after being promised amnesty. After their surrender, it was found that everyone who were present at the unsealing of Goldstock had contracted a strange form of cancer, which the treating Dr. Ngema Neubauer coined "Maske Tumor". The survivors were then subjected to agonizing live experimentation and died one by one. Because Itall never saw Nollin again after being apprehended, he assumed she died like the others. After Itall survived torture and near-death twice and became the infamous serial murderer Baron Muster, he got information about a person affected by the Maske Tumor appearing in a Sklodowska Carnival sideshow. Muster had a presentiment and decided to visit and personally confirm it. At the sideshow, he recognized the "extremely hideous living monster" on display as a mutilated Nollin, who had her tongue cut, eyes and ears crushed, arms and legs severed, and scars indicating torture all throughout her body. Muster then had his henchmen blockade the tent from outside and silently killed all the troupe members and spectators inside with Krista Morten, and euthanized Nollin by disintergrating her with the experimental Sabulum Morten. Zoe claims that was the first time she saw Muster's tears. Muster's group then tracked down Ngema, the doctor who previously worked for Queen Kagura, and murder his entire family (including the pet cat). When Muster confronted Ngema and presented the crystallized decapitated heads of his wife and sons, Ngema was not only completely indifferent but rather amazed. He then proudly presented the fruit of his research – an infant cyborg girl coded HK-BR035, whom he claimed was the first case of a dissected Maske Tumor developing a healthy brain after being grafted onto an artificial body. He then revealed the origin source being from Nollin, whom he gave to the sideshow after he finished using her. When Muster learned that Ngema had told nobody else, he killed the doctor. Trivia *Nollin appears to be Okinawan on her father's side. The kanji associated with her name may be 楚南 乃凜 .Category:Females Category:GUNNM: Mars Chronicle characters